Undesirable Gift
by Daysi5
Summary: Po gives Katsa an... undesirable gift. First Graceling fanfic and I feel special being one of the only writers for this awesome book! Read and Review!


Undesirable Gift—

A/N::: My first (and maybe last =/) Graceling story =/ You knew it'd happen eventually. That there'd be a crazy wannabe writer who wrote a story about… well, the contents below. I think it's a bit too modern, but I tried. . Enjoy!

=^-^=

Disclaimer::: I don't not own nothing of Graceling (… I confused myself. I don't own anything of the amazing book!)

He rolled over, only to suddenly feel the gaze of a pair of eyes. Specifically a blue and green one.

The girl smiled, caressing his face, gazing into his non-seeing eyes. "Good morning, Po." She

He held her face between his callused palms, putting their foreheads together as though up close he would be able to see her. "I wish I could see your beautiful face, wildcat." And that was the truth. Every since the moment he could not see anything he wanted to see her again. As he'd laid their on the cold bed in the makeshift dwelling, he had wanted to hold her again, to see her face and her shining eyes that were so beautiful with hidden strength. He wanted to be able to see her smile, her kind face. Even now, if he could see just one more thing, it'd be Katsa. Katsa's face was what he missed the most. More than his kingdom.

_Stop it, Po, _she thought, feeling her chest tighten. She hated the fact that they now had to depend on his Grace. But she still loved every part of him. Even his non-seeing eyes, which were looking at her in a longing and loving way.

_It's the truth my dear wildcat, _he replied, smiling as she swatted away his hands.

"Get dressed, Po. We've slept in and just because we're at your castle and in your bed does not mean we get to skip training." She sat up and stretched, reaching for her clothes which lay on a nearby chair. Po was about to do the same when his head snapped up. He swung his head around the room, looking around hastily, muttering curses under his breath.

"Po?" Katsa had worry etched all over her features, watching her boyfriend swing his head around the room until his wide eyed gaze landed on her, his head turning in small intervals. "Po, what's the matter? What's wrong?" His unseeing gaze slid slowly past her neck, past her naked chest where it landed on her abdomen. His face paled. "Po?" Katsa whispered as he muttered to himself.

"Katsa," he murmured quietly. He locked his worried looking eyes with hers. She stared back defiantly. "How do you feel?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Po, what—?" she started.

"Just answer the question, Katsa," he said, cutting her off, and then adding "please. It's important."

She sighed, reluctantly saying, "I feel fine. Now tell me what the matter, Po." She tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he dodged it swiftly. He started dressing quickly, muttering to himself once again. All Katsa's sensitive ears could pick up was, "How could this had happen? … fail?"

"Po." He glanced at her, detecting the distress in her voice. He finished buttoning his shirt. "_Po." _She reached over to him but again, he gracefully dodged her grasp, bending over as she clenched air. Frustration shot through Katsa. Whatever was going on, she knew she had something to do with it.

"Get dressed, Katsa," he said at last. "Meet me downstairs in the dining room. I have… news. News, I'd rather let you find out on your own, but I know that will only upset you more than it already will." He buckled his belt and ran a hand through his hair nervously, tugging it. He walked over to the door, pensive. She started glaring at him, but when he turned around, there was no trace of annoyance. There was only a hint of pain. Other than that, his face was blank.

_What in the Great Seas is wrong with him!? _She thought scornfully. She worked up one of her famous icy glares, focusing on the back of his head, ready to mentally scream at him.

"I'm sorry, wildcat," he whispered in a voice so quiet, she had to strain her ears to hear it. "Please forgive me. I'm deeply sorry." And he left, leaving an annoyed, anxious graceling.

"By the Great Hills, Po! What has possessed you so greatly that you choose to act this way?" Katsa ranted as she entered the dining room. "You're causing me a great deal of pain and anxiety, Po. I hope this is worth all this worry." She shook her head, combing her fingers through her short hair that now reached below her ears. "Really, Po. What can be so—" she stopped walking and talking when she saw him.

He was at slumped over the long dining table, clutching his hair in his hands with his head on the table, hitting it against the wood repeatedly. "Po? What—"

"It didn't work," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? What didn't work?" Something unexplainable started coursing through her veins, making her blood run cold. It made her palms sweat and her knees shake and she soon recognized it as fear. Raw fear taking over her as she saw Po's face pleading for understanding. She had to dig her own nails into her skin to keep under control. _Just spit it out Po! _She mentally yelled, bracing herself for the worst. _Just tell me! _

Instead of replying mentally, he spoke, his voice quiet and a bit steady. "That night that Raffin introduced us to the soon-to-be queen of the Middluns. The sea bane… it didn't work. I don't—I didn't realize until now…" He hung his head, his shoulders, slumped, looking more defeated than those time Katsa had out bested him in all their fights.

Katsa was frozen. In fear or shock, there was no telltale sign as to which one made her nearly stop breathing. She gave nothing away. Except for her mouth that hung open and her still body.

"How do you—what—how'd you know?" she finally whispered, her voice quivering, cracking. "How did it _happen_?"

"I just found out, wildcat. And it has been five weeks since then... I don't know. maybe I was just sensing other things. Maybe I'm just losing my Grace." He meant it as a joke to lighten up the mood, but knew it was a mistake when he saw her shock-stricken features. "On second thought, I think it was just a bird that was nearby. I mean, it was a weak aura. It could have been anything, really." He laughed nervously but stopped when he saw her face twisted into a look of raw devastation and fury.

"So you're trying to tell me," she drew the words out slowly, still trying to make sense of them, "that even before I get the pains, that I'm… _pregnant?" _

"It's not that bad, Katsa. We could raise it like us, it'll be ours…"

That's when she snapped. "_Raise it? _You're already thinking of a child? Po, I don't want this child! Not a baby! Not now! Just the idea of a little fragile child that has my blood scares me!"

"It scares me as well, Katsa!"

"Then why are you suggesting we _raise it!? _Now I have to bear your child!"

"Please, Katsa," he pleaded. "Please forgive me. I beg of you…" But she had stopped listening. She was using the wooden table for support, unable to keep herself up on her weak knees. _No, _she thought. _I can't do this! Not now! _Images of a small child clinging to her leg flooded her head. Sweat beaded her forehead, already hearing the cries of her unborn child.

She felt her stomach; she was suddenly starving and furious. She sucked in a shaky breath and lowered her head, trying to regain composure.

"Ten seconds, Po," she said after a long moment. Po's head shot up.

"What? "

"Ten seconds. Before I kill you." She was shaking now, her knuckles white. She was shaking out of fear and anger, unwilling to let them take over her. She had to get rid of these unspoken feelings. Fast.

"Katsa, I'm sorry, I—"

"You have ten seconds to kill me before I kill you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Kill you? You're carrying my child!"

"Ten," she said loudly.

"Now wait a second, we're not even sure it's mine—"

"Eight!" She was screaming now.

"What happened to nine!?" He was looking around, hoping for a distraction. But there were no maids. They were being wise, sensing the married couples' problem and staying away.

"Seven!" She smashed a chair against the wall where it cracked loudly, sending splinters flying. Po was suddenly up.

"Six!"

"Now hold on, Wildcat. Let's not do anything we'll regret later—"

"Five!" He backed away slowly, trying to reach the doorway that lead into the cooking room that had an exit.

"You're hormonal, Katsa! Mayhap it'd be best if—"

"THREE!" There was no way he was going to be able to talk her out of it. And there was no chance in hell he was going to kill her. If she wasn't carrying his child, he would have faced her head on. But now there was someone else to think of; his unborn child. So he turned and sprinted, a mere blur. But she didn't wait.

"ZERO!" She grabbed another chair, smashed it against the table, and with two of its wooden legs, chased after the father of her unborn child.

A/N::: So what'd you think? My first one! So review and tell me what you think.

=^-^=


End file.
